The Emperor Gets His Groove On
by Empress Kuzca
Summary: An adventure of sorts, 3 years after the movie. Ysma's back...in a different way and Kuzco comes across a woman names Imena. Please R&R!


The Emperor Gets His Groove On

The Emperor Gets His Groove On

_The Opening starts with a shot moving in closer and closer to the palace. As we're about to enter we hear Kuzco,_

V.O. Kuzco:

Lower.

_Shot pans down._

A little lower.

_Shot pans down a bit more._

Okay, okay a LOT lower.

_Shot pans all the way down to Patcha's house._

Well, well, well. Here we go again. The movie was such a success, that those Disney execs had to milk every last penny out and decided to make a sequel.

_Scene: A large bustling party. Patcha and Chicha are seen, the kids, etc. Eventually the camera pans down to an enthusiastic Kuzco dancing._

_ _

_The film stops and Kuzco is left standing alone. Two men in black suits walk up and whisper something in Kuzco's ear, he turns white, grins nervously, steps back in place and the scene starts over._

V.O. Kuzco (Cont'd):

Well, well, well, here we go again with another _fine_ piece of _magnificent_ Disney entertainment… Hey Patcha!

Cut to: Patcha.

__

_Kuzco prepares a piece of food to throw at Patcha, before he can throw it, Patcha throws a pile of food, which hits the lens, causing the two to grin embarrassingly, and make a run for it._

_ _

_The Latin-style music comes back in with the title "The Emperor Gets His Groove On" letters appearing onscreen. The whole party is shown, it becomes apparent that the house is Pacha's. _

_ _

_Kuzco__ is seen walking around, mingling. He is under the alias of Kwazi._

Kuzco V.O.:

How did I end up here? Well, I guess it isn't that bad, I'm eating cake instead of grass, that and those god-awful spinach puffs…what was he thinking anyway?

Well, after that little adventure with that woman, whose face even a mother can't love, I pretty much forgot about Ysma. Except for the occasional meow. This is more of an adventure of ego.

Well this slightly under funded shindig was in celebration of the 3rd anniversary of our little adventure. Also, Chicha and her sister had it in for me and were trying to set me up with every vile character possible.

_ _

_Chicha__ and Sister are seen shoving odd, weird, and arrogant women to dance with Kuzco, who isn't in emperor attire, but has a familiar poncho on._

_Kuzco__ moves the women out of the way and grooves by himself, taking the spotlight. As he walks backwards, he dances into a woman, stepping on to her foot._

__

Woman:

Ouch!

_Kuzco__ unfazed, and pleased that Woman doesn't resemble any of the previous women he has been setup with._

Hey, who do you think you are?

Kuzco:

I'm king of the world, baby!

_Kuzco__ grabs Woman and spins her around the dance floor._

__

_The whole party is seen. Theme Song Guy_ _is seen singing with a latin band._

TSG:

Thank you!

Applause

We do weddings, divorces, and bar mitzvahs.

_ _

_A shot of the sky is seen, the moon is luminous and it's late. A few voices can be heard saying goodbyes, thank yous, etc. Slowly, the camera moves to inside the house._

Kuzco V.O.:

Well, it was too late to go home….

_ _

_Kuzco__ looks around the area with disdain._

And it was apparently too late for a decorator, yeesh.

_ _

_Kuzco__ yawns, looks fully partied, and walks to the guestroom. He tries to open the door, but is shocked to find that the door is locked. He pauses, and then proceeds to jiggle the living daylight out of the doorknob. In the midst of this the door opens revealing the Woman from the party. Woman is just an inch or two smaller than Kuzco's height, she is curvy, with mocha colored skin, long black hair, deep blue eyes, and full lips with a hint of red, a few tiny braids, and she is still in her deep red figure fitting outfit from. Kuzco stops briefly (shocked), and falls to the floor. Woman looks at Kuzco and smiles at him wryly._

Woman:

Well I guess I'm the real royalty around here 'king boy.'

Kuzco:

Huh?

Woman:

_Gestures_

You're at my feet.

____

_Kuzco blushes and quickly picks himself up and laughs nervously. He prepares to tell her off when Chicha walks over with baby Yuri._

Chicha:

Oh, I'm sorry Ku—Kwazi. Imena will be using the guest room, but don't worry, we have a room for you.

_Cut to: Tipo, Yuri, and Chicha's room._

_ _

_Kuzco is wedged between the kids on the top bunk. Looking miserable._

Chica:

Kuzco? Will you have tea with me and molly tomorrow?

____

_Chica__ shoves a rag doll in Kuzco's face. Tipo crosses his arms._

Tipo:

**Noooo **he's going to play checkers with me!

_Chica__ and Tipo continue back and forth with "Nuh-uh's" and "uh-huhs."_

_Yuri__ chimes in with Chica._

Yuri:

Uh-huh!

_Everyone pauses and hugs, congratulates, etc Yuri and then, continue arguing. Kuzco grabs his head in frustration._

_ _

_The sun shines through the window and slowly the whole room is revealed, to show Imena sleeping peacefully and looking beautiful._

_Next Shot: Kuzco is sleeping, snoring, his mouth is hanging open with both kids sleeping in awkward positions, kicking Kuzco._

_ _

_Kuzco__ awakens, and making sure of not to awake the children, walks quietly out. Into the kitchen where Chicha has breakfast prepared. He greets Chicha and Imena walks into the room, now wearing a tan and red top and similar skirt._

Chicha:

Good morning, did you sleep well?

_Imena__ glances at Kuzco._

Imena:

Like a king.

_Kuzco__ looks at Imena obnoxiously. Kuzco sits down with the family and starts to eat. Imena walks over to help out ChiCha with the dishes._

ChiCha:

So, I see you've met Kwazi.

__

_Imena__ laughs._

Imena:

You could say, he swept me off my feet…and almost onto the floor. He bumped into me and then acting obnoxiously, started dancing with me.

__

_Chicha__ has an odd look on her face._

How do you know Kwazi anyway?

Chicha:

Oh, he's just a friend another village. A few years ago Pacha helped him through the woods, they've been close friends since.

_Imena__ looks at Chicha oddly._

Imena:

They're friends? He's so rude and obnoxious.

Chicha:

_Laughs_

You'd be surprised. He has changed for the better actually.

Imena:

You mean he was worse? 

_Kuzco__ looks over at the Chicha and Imena talking, curious if it's about him. He looks over to Pacha._

Kuzco:

Hey Pach, who's this Ida-Imee-Idma chick?

Pacha:

_Chuckles and observes Kuzco watching the other conversation for a moment._

Her name is Imena. She's an old family friend. She was orphaned at a young age and our neighbors took her in and raised her. Very nice folks. She's about 21 I believe….wow has it been that long?

How did you come about meeting Imena?

Kuzco:

Bumped into her last night, she nearly threw off my groove. Instead of throwing her out a window, I took her for a spin on the floor. Got my groove back in motion, and no guards necessary.

Pacha:

You see? You're learning. Although I don't think the violation of personal space was needed, it's still a step in the right direction.

_Kuzco__ looks slyly at Pacha._

Kuzco:

She loved every minute of it.

_Cut to: Back with Chicha and Imena._

Imena:

What a jerk, he just grabbed me, claimed to be king of the world, and started dancing with me. He stepped all over my feet.

_Chicha__ laughs quietly._

Chicha:

You just have to get to know him, he actually can be very sweet.

Imena:

That jerk? I doubt it…his breath certainly wasn't.

_Back at the breakfast table._

Pacha:

_Doubtful/sarcastically_

You think so?

Kuzco:

_Very confidently_

Oh yeah. C'mon on Pacha, you've got to give me more credit that that. I've had hundreds of girls file in day after day wantin' a piece of this. I think I know when a girl is diggin' me.

_Pacha__ rolls his eyes._

_ _

_Deep in the woods Kronk is seen carrying Ysma on a purple pillow. Ysma is now a platypus._

Ysma:

3000 miles and what do I get, a platypus? We have got to stop paying up front, really Kronk.

Kronk:

Yeah, I'm sorry about that Ysma. He just seemed so convincing.

Ysma:

That's what you've said about the last THIRTEEN.

Kronk:

Uh yeah, well… here we are!

_A small dark wooden house is seen in the distance. A green smoke is emanating from the chimney. The sign reads "Madam Mariska's Discount Spells, Hexes, and Bindings."_

_Ysma__ and Kronk walk up to the house slowly. _

_ _

_Shot of: Ysma's evil grin._

Thanks for reading! This is chapter one. Please R&R.


End file.
